Canes, or walking sticks, are commonly used as support, for example, by people suffering from various injuries, infirmities, or physical disabilities that limit their ability to stand or walk without assistance. In many instances, these disabilities also prevent the person from bending over or reaching to pick up objects, for example picking up an object off the floor while in a standing position. As a result, a grabbing device may also be used in addition to the cane. However, the use of two devices is cumbersome and inefficient. It is therefore desirable to produce a single device capable of functioning as both a cane and as a grabbing device.